Ice Prince Melted Heart
by CherryUtonium
Summary: As far as Boomer was concerned, everyone here was just a threat. No way in the world was Mr. Ice-Cube jealous of them. Of the stupid couples. Of the stupid guys that dared breathe in Bubbles direction. Because he knew that all he wanted was for her to say that she was his; just as much as he was prepared to say he was hers.


As far as Boomer was concerned, everyone here was just a threat. No, not to him. He could beat everyone to a bloody pulp easily if they even dared look at him the wrong way. No, everyone was a threat to the beautiful ray of sunshine that was gracefully making her way to the dance floor. It was a school dance, merely another festivity to celebrate christmas. Even Boomer had to admit that the gym looked like a winter wonderland. (He was sure Blossom was the one to thank for the ice rink, ice statues and basically all the other ice decorations)

One side of his hair was slicked back, creating even more little cowlicks. He wore what seemed to be a white prince costume, bits of dark blue clashed into them. Bubbles was the one who made it for him, she said it went very amazingly with her own dress. And Boomer couldn't agree more; his eyes trailed after her, watching as she moved along in slow twirls with another guy who had asked her to dance. Her signature pig-tails were undone into a long braid behind her back. A beautiful sparkling white dress, puffing out from her hips to the ground and the middle of course, baby blue.

The slow song soon ended, but soon another one started, only giving Boomer another reason to grumble in misery. He crossed his arms, the fabric around his arms sort of tightening. He put one leg over the other, getting that 'cool bad-boy' pose. Couples passed by him, the girls smiling, the boys complimenting. Considering how run-down this school was, it was absolutely amazing that they were all so happy. Well.. not all. Boomer grunted, his ice-cold eyes narrowing in annoyance. No way in the world was Mr. Ice-Cube jealous of them. Of the stupid couples. Of the stupid guys that dared breathe in Bubbles direction. "Boomer!" her voice called out. He looked up, seeing her pick up her dress and walk over to him.

 _ **BA-BUMP~**_

He immediately tried to swallow down any nervous feeling he was getting, also managing to cover down the blush that sprayed on his cheeks. He raised an arm towards her in greeting, "Yo." Bubbles smiled, standing in front of him. She move to stand next to him, facing the crowd, her hands clasped behind her back. "Why are you over here alone?" he shrugged. "I can't really dance.." She took a glance at him before looking back at the dance floor, her face smiling warmly. He was blushing. "Well would-" _**ring ring ring!**_ \- Bubbles took her phone out of the invisible pocket of her dress. Putting it to her ear, she answered, "Hello? Yes, okay, i understand professor..I'll be there soon."

Sighing she put it away. Boomer let out a small chuckle, having Bubbles chuckle along with him. "I'm guessing he wants you home right?" he smiled at her. Bubbles nodded, using her hands to straighten out her dress. Bubbles started to talk but Boomer interrupted, "Well, i should be-" "Let me walk you home." They both stared at each other. Before they erupted in chuckles and giggles. Bubbles nodded, taking his hand and walking out the gym doors. Instead of flying, they walked. The bright light of the moon illuminated their surroundings, creating a more than amazing fairy tale scene.

In no time, they reached Bubbles house, the same white one with the red door and three huge windows in them. She sighed, starting to walk to her door when- "Ah!" she was pulled back, her body flipping to face Boomer. His face was bright red, eyes looking to the side, not at her. He gently held her hands in his own big ones; her body pressed against his. Bubbles could only have her mouth parted in shock. "I j-just….i just wanted..to d-dance..once with you.." his hair soon covered his dizzy eyes, the more the silence passed, the more nervous and flustered he got. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle much to the boy's embarrassment. "W-why are you laughing!?" Boomer shouted. "I'll dance with you."

He turned to the side, "J-just so you know, i c-can't exactly dance.." Bubbles smiled, she moved his hand so one rested on her waist and the other kept hold of her hand. She moved her left hand to rest on Boomer's left shoulder. The way she moved him only made him more flustered, tripping over words and noises of embarrassment. "Just follow my lead." her voice whispered soothingly, both of them slowly turning and moving; stepping back and forth; twirling; spinning; and at the end, dipping. Boomer slowly felt her back bend, both of them becoming closer to the point where if Boomer even talked, he would be kissing her. **Ba-bump; Ba-bump; Ba-bump**.

His heart would not leave him alone. Because he knew that all he wanted was for her to say that she was his; just as much as he was prepared to say he was hers. Bubbles rose her head up, and kissed him. And he responded with shy passion. As they pulled away, breathless, he whispered, " _Say you're mine._."

"I've always been yours."


End file.
